Feelings Change
by Korianders90
Summary: Tim has a plan to mess with Damian, he finds it amusing. But along the way, all of his plans go out the window, when Damian has a very different reaction to his "messing" and Tim begins to realize that he may have feelings for the younger boy.
1. Chapter 1

_So here is chapter one, I Know it's short, but It will get longer, I have the most of the story mapped out already. Not sure yet if the rating will change, but please enjoy and let me know what you think. _

_And of course I don't own any of the characters, I only own the plot. _

Chapter one

Damian was sitting on the couch after a boring patrol. He was flipping through the channels, when he heard a distinct voice from behind him.

"Really Damian, if you're going to flip aimlessly through the channels, you might as well go to bed." Tim said, from the Kitchen, where he was making a sandwich.

"Shut your face Drake, no one asked you" Damian snapped glaring at the older boy.

Tim just smiled and winked at Damian. He had a plan to freak him out and get even with him as well… he was going to be nothing but nice to Damian. He figured that the young teen would be freaked out and think he was trying to mess with him, which he was, and then his paranoid behavior would grow and Tim would be amused. He decided to start right then, "Damian, while I'm in the Kitchen, would you like a sandwich?" Tim asked in an even voice.

Damian turned sharply and stared at him. He sneered, "What, so you can poison me, I think not Drake. I am not an idiot, you cannot defeat me in such a stupid manner "Damian spat smugly at the amused teen.

"Oh, Damian, must you be so abrasive, I was merely offering food. You just got back from patrol, and I thought you must be hungry." Tim took a bite of his sandwich, watching Damian have an inner battle with himself.

Finally Damian rolled his eyes and replied, "I don't need your help Drake, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. If you think after all of my training and qualifications that I could not handle the simple task of making a sandwich, then you have been sorely mistaken. "Damian, rambled on in anger, spitting out he last bit.

Tim laughed, "I know you are very qualified Damian. I was simply being nice, you know not everyone is trying to kill you every second of the day" Tim smiled and walked towards his room. He stopped when he heard Damian's voice ask why. He pivoted, and turned to face the teen with a bright smile only to reply, "Because I can Damian." Then he proceeded to his room not staying to watch the look of confusion that washed over the younger boy's face.

Exhausted and confused, Damian, angrily threw down the remote, not bothering to turn off the TV, Pennyworth could do that. He stormed up the stairs towards his room, pausing at Drake's door contemplatively before shaking his head. He muttered angrily and continued to his room, slamming the door, he fell into his bed and was soon asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

When Damian woke up he could smell bacon and coffee. He sat up groggy, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He frowned; Pennyworth usually woke him up before he started breakfast. Damian scowled when he looked at the clock. He usually woke up at 6'oclock in the morning so he could train for an hour before he showered and got ready for school. It was almost 7am, he would be able to work out now. Damian stormed down stairs to confront Pennyworth only to find non other then Tim Drake, in the kitchen wearing a ridiculous pink fluffy apron. He was singing and wiggling around in ways that a person should not be allowed.

The amazing smells coming from the kitchen were from whatever Drake was cooking. Damian had to blink a few times to make sure he was awake, and this wasn't some weird dream his subconscious had come up with due to Drake's weird behavior the other day. When he opened his eyes and the image of Drake shaking his hind end and singing that stupid, "Call me maybe" song. The only reason Damian even knew that song was the idiotic girls at school had been singing it lately. "Drake, what insanity is this, where is Pennyworth, I specifically requested to be woken up at 6 am, and seeing how it is almost 7:15 that was clearly not done; now I will not get to train." Damian ranted as Tim turned around, still dancing. Aggravated, Damian threw up his hands in exasperation "And stop that incessant dancing Drake, unless of course you are intending to try out for a position at the strip club" Damian spat out causing Tim to stop dancing and stare at him.

Tim smiled, he had seen Damian walk in; he had known he was in the room the entire time. Tim had ignored the younger boy's presence and continued to dance around; he was playing a dangerous game, messing with Damian, but strangely enough he really enjoyed messing with him. He smiled, "Good morning Damian, Alfred had to run to the store for Bruce, so I thought I would make you breakfast this morning. Alfred did say something about waking you up early, but you looked so cute and peaceful sleeping so I decided to let you sleep. Plus you were up late last night; you need to keep up your health." Damian was staring at him like he had lost his mind, and Tim was beginning to think he had. This behavior was more Dick's personality, but Tim was having fun playing the role. Tim made a plate of food, filled with eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "Damian, sit down and eat something before you go to school." Tim had gotten a little carried away with cooking.

Damian didn't sit down, his mouth pinched up and thinned. "Are you stupid Drake, why on earth would I accept anything you cooked. I thought I made that clear, plus do you know how bad that food is for you. If you must know Drake, I prefer oatmeal in the mornings." Damian said glaring at the food as if it had offended him somehow.

Tim just laughed, "come on Damian, one meal that is high in protein and carbohydrates isn't going to kill you, plus you work out enough as it is. You need the calories, it's good for you. "Tim garbled on eating his food.

Damian glowered at Tim, but sat down, "I would rather have oatmeal, but if it will shut you up then I will eat you Damn food." He glared at the older teen and bean to eat angrily.

Tim grinned, not believing that he was sitting in the kitchen eating a breakfast that he had cooked with Damian. Tim smiled as he finished his breakfast; he saw Damian had eaten his too. He walked over to take his plate, placing a hand on his shoulder, Tim said softly. "Go on and get ready for school, I'll drive you today, since Alfred is unavailable." Tim smiled and let his hand trail over Damian's shoulders, he had never noticed how broad his shoulders were before. The kid was already beginning to grow into them. He was going to be built like Bruce. Tim Shook his head and quickly gathered the plats to take to the sink.

Damian, for some reason felt himself blush at Tim's touch, "refrain from touching me Drake, and as for the ride, I find I shall not need it. The walk from here to school is not so long, I am sure I will be fine, seeing as I can fend for myself" He glared at the older teen as he made his way toward his room.

"But Damian, you have to be at school at 8:30 and seeing how you are not even dressed yet and it is a quarter till 8, you will never make it on time. Therefore I should be most obliged to give you a ride." Tim called after him, thin only response he received was "T-T" Which he took as an agreement.

Damian stormed upstairs, Drake's behavior was getting ridiculous, and something had to be up. Damian just had to figure out what was going on. He took a quick shower and threw on his uniform for school. Father insisted they attend the Academy. Damian didn't care, school was unimportant; he was far advanced, from his studies with Mother growing up. But Father insisted that he attend and refused to allow Damian to be homeschooled. He had told Damian that school would do him some good that he needed to build his social skills. Damian had scoffed at the idea of socializing with the sniveling idiots who attended his school. He didn't associate with them if he could help it.

Damian cursed when he saw the time was a quarter after 8, Drake was right, he wouldn't have enough time to walk to school. Accepting a ride would be the only way to make it on time. He groaned and grabbed his backpack and walked to the kitchen, where Drake was sitting reading the newspaper. Damian cleared his throat and glared at the older teen.

Tim looked up from the paper and stared at Damian with a raised eyebrow.

Damian scowled, "Drake, I believe you offered to assist me with a ride to school. I refuse to be late so I demand we leave now." Damian said pointedly.

Tim smiled, "Ah, so you have decided to accept my offer then. Well we must be off, if we don't want you to be late" Tim almost laughed at the irate expression on Damian's face. He noticed that in his rush to get ready, Damian had forgotten to tie his tie. "Damian, come here, you forgot to tie you tie" Time said waling over to the younger boy and gently tying his tie. He smoothed out the tie running his hands down Damian's chest letting them linger there for a moment. Tim then proceeded to walk towards the car.

Damian felt himself blush, as he sputter and glared at Tim, "Drake, what is the meaning of this, why do you insist upon touching me?" Damian was standing in the doorway red faced and irritated.

Tim smiled and laughed, "Damian, all I did was tie your tie. You had forgotten to do it, and would have gotten in trouble at school. I didn't want that." Tim smirked as Damian climbed into the car.

"Drake, I can tie my own tie, I'm not a child I'm 14." Damian mumbled, putting on his seat belt.

Tim thought a red faced mumbling Damian was very cute indeed. "I am well aware of your age Damian, as your birthday is fast approaching" Tim smiled.

Damian sat sullenly in the passenger seat mulling over his profound reaction to Tim's behavior. He was a trained assassin for God sakes; he should be able to handle anything Drake did with minimal emotion and stress, yet he had been mortified and felt so out of control. Damian was confused and he hated being confused.

Tim watched a scowl appear on Damian's face as he seemed to be in a very deep discussion with his subconscious. "Damian, we're here" Tim said, startling the young teen out of his inner debate.

Damian flushed and jerked the door open stumbling rather undignified out of the car. Tim almost laughed, but he just smiled and called after Damian, "have a good day at school; Bruce has a meeting today, so I'll pick you up" Tim waved at a murderous Damian as he rushed into the building.


End file.
